Carry On Wayward Son
by The Simple Rocker
Summary: Hyde's return from Vegas causes an unexpected shift in Point Place that leaves everyone reeling. Can the gang figure out their problems as the 70's come to a end? A season 8 redo because everyone hates season 8.
1. Bohemian Rhapsody

**As it should be said I own none of this.**

* * *

 **July 15, 1979 Chicago**

Silence was all the was heard in the hotel room as Hyde stared at Jackie who shifted nervously.

One day. She had been gone one fucking day and was already trying to move on. And it had to be Kelso at that. "Forget this."

"Steven wait!" Jackie tried and grabbed on to his arm, but he ripped it away. Tears were in her eyes and his heart felt for her even after the events that just took place. _'Never again.'_ He shook his head at her. With no more words, Hyde turned and made for the El Camino. It was easy starting the car and putting it in drive.

Not looking back at the crying brunettte was the real challenge.

* * *

 **July 16, 1979**

Hyde must have drove for hours. His first thoughts were to go to the nearest bar or liquor store and drown his sorrow and liver in alcohol. That wasn't enough though. Instead he decided to drive nonstop to the one place in the world that might just ge her out of his head.

Viva las Vegas after all.

"Yeah this will work." Hyde muttered to himself. So what if his plan was insane and he barely had any cash on him. Anger coursed through his entire being at the thought of Jackie Burkhart and Michael fucking Kelso being in the same hotel room.

Having drove straight from Chicago, he reached Vegas in record time. No pit stops, no bathroom breaks. He pulled into the first cheapest motel he could find. Van Halen's 'Running with the Devil' blaring loudly in a desperate attempt to clear his head.

He was pissed off, hungry and in need of a joint. Not wanting to waste anymore time he made his way in. A very fat man sat behind a counter and was watching a boxing match.

"How much for a room?" Hyde asked and the man finally looked at him

"30 dollars a night slick." Hyde pulled out his wallet and smacked two fifty dollar bills down. The man quickly grabbed the money and threw a key to Hyde.

"Wheres the nearest liquor store?"

"Right around the corner. If your hungry there's a Mcdonalds right next to it."

Hyde all but bolted out the door and made his way to the liquor store. Buying some cheap whiskey and some junk food was a good way to start his bender. As he walked down the street his saw the familiar M and his stomach grumbled.

"Alright greasy junk food first."

* * *

September 20, 1979 Burkhart Residence

Two months that's how long she had waited. The look that Steven had given her as he stood in the doorway of the motel had sent tremors through her. She had only ever seen him look that devastated once and that was through his own doing. Only this time she had caused the pain.

"Jackie are you going to come out of your room today?" Fez had been her constant companion through this time. Donna and Mrs. Foreman had enough problems dealing with Eric being gone. Plus the looks that Mrs. Foreman had been shooting her made her feel worse. "Donna and I are getting worried that your going to stay up her forever." Fez look her over. "Are you still terrified of Mrs. Foreman? I thought I told you that she's not angry with you anymore. Kelso is a different story."

Jackie giggled at that. Mrs. Foreman might not be angry with her anymore, but the looks she gave Michael were downright murderous to say the least. When they had both returned to Point Place after the incident and explained everything to everyone, a metaphorical bomb went off.

Donna hadn't been talking to her in weeks and the Foremans were putting on a strong front, but everyone could see that they were worried about there missing 'son'. Red wouldn't even allow Michael in the house the first month.

 _"You can come back in when the other dumbass shows up. Until that day you are banned from this house" Red Foreman growled at a terrified Kelso who bolted out the Foreman's kitchen. Breaking the screen door while he was at it._

"I'm fine Fezzy. And my fabulous self will be making an appearance today." Jackie said and she really wished she could mean it.

There was so much she needed to say to Steven. That she wasn't going to sleep with Michael. She would never go back to that.

"Good, because Mrs. Foreman is making a recording for Eric and we really wanted you to be there." Fez said and led her out of her room.

Steven would return. She didn't know when, but she would be ready and waiting when he did.

* * *

"This fucking bites." One Steven Hyde muttered to himself as the El Camino roared into Point Place. He had been gone for two months and seeing the familiar sites of his hometown were making him feel si

Catching Jackie in the hotel room with Kelso of all people had caused him to just shut down. Turn off any emotions he had had felt and run for it. Getting drunk wasn't enough then. Getting drunk in Vegas of all places had seemed like a good idea at the time, but she wouldn't get out of his head. It was maddening. Bottle after bottle, but still she lingered.

A bark broke him out his thoughts. Sitting in the passenger seat was a large black and brown dog that seemed to blend in with the rest of his car. He had short fur and anmber eyes. Hyde had figured that he had to be part German Shepard based on his size and pit bull based on his attitude.

"Don't give me that look Z." Hyde said to the mutt who barked at him again. Hyde shook his head and laughed. He was having a conversation with a dog and he wasn't high while he was doing it. "I'm nervous man. What am I going to say to her?"

"Woof."

"Yeah I know. Suck it up and get it over with." He had been waiting two months to say this shit. Unleash the pent up anger that had been driving him insane.

Hyde turned onto the Foreman's street. It was now or never. He pulled up to the same spot he always parked his car and made his way toward the house. His home. His companion following behind him. As he reached the sliding door that led to the kitchen he looked down at the dog.

"Stay Zeppelin." He ordered and the dog gave him a look. Red didn't like most humans, let alone animals. He was going to have to introduce his dog slowly.

This was gong to be a long ass day, he just knew it.

* * *

(July 16, 1979 LAS VEGAS)

Hyde strolled back into the parking lot of his motel. A bag of McDonald's in one hand, a bottle of whiskey in his other. A cigarette was hanging from his mouth. He was going over his plan for tonight in his head.

He had about two hundred in cash left on him. With that much he could still have a good couple days of artying. He would grab a shower and then head out and find a casino. Deciding to eat his meal before enacting his plan, Hyde sat down on the curb and placed his bottle next to him. He reached into his bag of food he pulled out one of his double cheeseburgers and bit into greasy goodness. A bark broke the silence of the night. Glancing over at a near by dumpster a shape began to form.

It was a dog, but not like the dogs Kelso played with. It had short black fur that was caked in dirt and god knows what else. It's eye were locked on Hyde or more accurately the sandwich that was in his hand.

"Take it easy fella." The dog wasn't acting aggressive, but Hyde knew that could change in second. Figuring that it was better to just give in he threw the cheeseburger over to the dog who eagerly shot up and caught it his mouth.

Hyde reached down and picked up his bottle and ripped the cork out of it. He threw his head back and began to take several long gulps of the liquid. While he was busy drinking a familiar figure came up to him. Hyde looked over to see the dog happily looking at him.

"Uh hey?" Hyde sputtered as the dog looked at him strangely. Not used to animals in general, Hyde did the only thing he could think of.

"Want some french fries?"

"Ruff."

* * *

Foreman's Living Room (Now)

"So Eric I don't think I'll be truly happy until your home." Kitty said into the microphone. Making this recording was almost therapeutic. Without her boys in the house she was going a little crazy. Especially Steven being gone. Not knowing where he was, was just as bad as knowing where Eric actually was.

"Hey." Standing in the doorway as confident as ever was the newly returned Steven Hyde. Same frizzy Afro and shades, acting as if he had never left Point Place.

"Stevens home!" One word of his return and she was happier than ever. With speed surprising of her stature Kitty Foreman got up from her couch and hugged the young man she could call her son and for once he didn't shift awkwardly at the touch. He just returned the hug, happy to see his favorite lady.

"Move aside, move aside." Fez cried as moved Kitty out of the way. "You know he doesn't like to be hugged." He reminded her, before he hugged Steven, who did shift awkwardly this time.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again." Fez said and slapped him on the arm. Hyde just shook his head and chuckled.

"Yeah really don't plan on going anywhere else anytime soon." Hyde than turned to Donna and gave her hug. "Missed yah red." Hyde really was happy to see Donna and her familiar red hair. "You get tired of blonde?"

"Wasn't really my color." Donna said with a smile. Hyde hadn't even back a minute and everything was already looking better in the Foreman household.

"Guys I spilled my soda-Hyde!" She spoke to soon, because based off the look Hyde was giving Kelso right now there was about to be a murder. Oh why did Mrs. Foreman have to lift Kelso's ban today of all days.

* * *

Kelso wanted to run. He wanted to run fast and never look back, because nothing scared him more than a pissed off Hyde. His punches hurt when they were just goofing around, but when the frizzy haired stoner actually got mad he could wreck you.

"Look man I'm sorry." He started nervously as he tried to calm his friend. Maybe he could explain before Hyde strangled him. "I mean I don't even know what to say."

Hyde nodded "How about ow?" He said far to calmly.

"Ow?" Confusion was clear on Kelso's face. Hyde swung and Kelso went tumbling down.

"I get it." Kelso managed to mumble out before he saw darkness.

* * *

"I think you killed him with your punch." Fez said fearfully as he ran to Kelso, worried for his downed friend.

"He's not dead Fez."

"Not yet at least." Donna exclaimed nervously as she looked over Hyde's shoulder to look at the crumpled form of Kelso.

"No man, all my anger was in that one punch. Got nothing else to say." Having been away for so long had cooled his temper enough that he wouldn't maim Kelso. Physically he was safe. "He's safe until he pisses me off again."

"Guys I think he peed." Fez said awkwardly and Hyde looked at him disgust. He really could have gone without knowing that.

"Eric, Steven just punched Michael and it was very exciting." Kitty said with a grin. Hyde looked at her funny. She hated when he got violent with people. "Don't give me that look Steven I've been waiting two months to see you beat up Michael, that one punch was worth it. Glad your home sweetie."

'Yep everything's back to normal alright.' Donna thought to herself. Suddenly the door opened again and a dog came strolling in and stopped right next to Hyde. "Okay that's new."

"Hey guys there was this strange dog outsid- Steven." Following the dog in was Jackie who looked at her ex boyfriend in shock.

"Ayee people need to stop coming in through that door." Fez exclaimed. "Bad things happen when people walk through that door today."

"Maybe we should leave." Kitty said to Fez and Donna, who shook her head.

"No start recording, Eric loves it when they fight."

Jackie walked towards Hyde nervously. This isn't how she wanted to see him again. She had wanted to talk to him in a place that was more private, but he didn't exactly look up to listening to her.

"Your back." Jackie started

"Yeah I just got in."

"So can we talk?"

"About what? About how you slept with Kelso?"

You never gave me a chance to explain!"

"Because you slept with Kelso." He hadn't felt this much anger in two months. He hated it. Hated that she did this to him. For years he had been the cool headed burn out. Then this little tick burrowed into him.

"I never slept with Michael." Jackie exclaimed with tears in her eyes. She had known this was going to be rough but this was all to much.

"Right because Kelso loves to appear buck ass naked in hotel rooms!"

"Both of you stop it!" Kitty got between the two. Tension was in the air and both of them were angry and upset. Any problem they had right now wasn't going to be solved with their emotions being so out of control.

"Fuck this." Hyde exclaimed and he walked out of the room. "Lets go Zeppelin!" The dogs ears perked up and he followed his master out the door.

Hyde needed sleep. Having driven all day just to come home to a disaster was taxing to say the least. He made his way down to his room where his cot was still placed in the same spot it always was. Locking his door and not needing anymore incentive he laid down and placed his sunglasses on the stand next to his cot. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep. He left enough room for Zeppelin who curled up next him.

* * *

A loud banging and Zeppelin barking was what woke Hyde up. Glancing down at his watch he could see that he had been asleep for two hours. He was still in a bad mood.

"Hold up I'm coming!" Hyde opened door to see Red glaring at him.

"Hey Red."

"Not another word Steven. You get your ass upstairs and tell us where you have been these last two months." Red growled. Hyde made no move to argue, because he really did owe them an explanation.

He walked out of his room and up to the kitchen to see Kitty, Fez and Kelso sitting at the table. A ice pack was placed against Kelso's face where Hyde had hit him before. Fear was still in him and look like he wanted to bolt.

"Your not going to hit me again are you?" He asked awkwardly.

Hyde shook his head and smirked. "No you dillhole, your safe."

"Good because I think you knocked out a tooth."

"Count yourself lucky. Two months ago I wanted to run you over with the Camino. A month ago I thought about feeding you to Zeppelin." At the mention of his name, Zeppelin let a growl loose towards Kelso who shifted nervously in his chair.

Kitty laughed at the two "Well isn't that nice. You two are friends again. Now Steven please explain where you have been. We have been worried sick about you."

"I was in Vegas, Mrs. Foreman. I needed to get away from everything and it seemed like the perfect place to go at the time." Hyde explained to his surrogate parents and friends. Instead of perfect Vegas may have been the longest bender ever.

"And you couldn't have let us known where you were there!" Okay maybe Mrs. Foreman was still mad at him. That was reasonable. He had disappeared for two months. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Hyde reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny object and handed it to Kitty, who gasped in surprise. "I thought you might like this." It was a tiny slot machine.

Kitty looked at him and smiled. "This adorable, but I'm still angry with you." Her eyes glanced down at his side. "Now who is your furry friend?" Zeppelin must have followed him and Red from the basement

"This is my other souvenir from Vegas." In actuality that dog may have been the only thing keeping him sane the last two months. That and a lot of weed.

"Steven where in the hell did it seem in your doped out head that bringing a mutt into my house was a good idea?" Red asked sarcastically.

"Red don't ask me to get rid of him." Zeppelin whined next to his owner, as if he could sense his discomfort from the rapid fire questioning.

"Why not?"

"Because he saved my life." Hyde revealed to the surprise of the people gathered around.

(July 16 Las Vegas)

Steven Hyde was drunk. Mind numbing, completely out of his mind drunk. His plan for the night was to go to one of the many cheap casinos around and gamble until he was broke. Instead he got lucky and won a couple extra hundred bucks from a slot machine.

Using his new winnings he proceeded to get drunk off his ass and forget about Jackie. Which hadn't actually worked at all, because even after downing his tenth beer she still managed to worm her way into his thoughts. Made drinking less fun. But he pressed on drinking and drinking more until he stumbled out of the casino with a couple hundred dollars on him.

"Why is everything so bright?" Hyde grumbled and put his sunglasses on to protect his eyes. Vegas was lit up and people were out and about trying to enjoy the city of sin. As drunk as he was right now, Hyde realized that he was in no condition to be around people. With that he started to walk back to his crappy motel room and crash for the rest of the night.

As he walked he thought what he was going to do the next day. He wasn't ready to return to Point Place and he didn't think he would be ready for a long time.

Hyde was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was back in the motel parking lot. Or that two men had been following him from the casino.

Something hit the back of his head. He wasn't sure what it was, but it hurt and his already disoriented form went down.

"Get his wallet! That where the cash is!" Hyde wasn't one to give up without a fight, so taking a page from his ex's book he lashed out with a kick that hit one of the guys in the stomach

"Oomph." The kick sent the one guy back, but his partner was ready and punched Hyde across the face. Hyde was seeing stars. A loud barking came from some where.

The dog from before had rushed from his place by the dumpster. Awoken by the commotion between Hyde and his would be muggers. Before Hyde knew it the dog had latched out to one of the guys and was tearing it to his leg. The man screamed in pain and was brought down. His partner, the man Hyde kicked, ran away in fear at the idea of getting mauled by the angered animal.

There was a faint clatter on the ground and Hyde looked over. The mugger had dropped a knife.

(September 20 Foreman Kitchen)

"So you see I can't get rid of the dog, because I owe this dog." Hyde explained. "I'd be gutted like a fish right now if it weren't for him." He scratched Zeppelin behind the ear. Red looked at unsure of what to do.

"Come on Mr. Red, have a heart. Don't separate a boy and his dog." Fez really wasn't helping him here.

"Shut it tonto." Fez in a smart move for once did just that.

"Red he saved Steven's life. We can't get rid of him." Kitty said to her husband who still looked like he wanted to put up a fight on the issue.

"The dog can stay, as long as he doesn't pee on anything. If I even see his leg raise, he's gone." Red gave in. Perfect.

"Oh this is so exciting! I need to go tell Eric the wonderful news. We have another dog! And Stevens back!" Red smiled at his wife happily as she left the room. For the last two months she had been miserable. If letting Steven keep his stray mutt made her happy, then he was alright with it.

"Thanks Red."

"Don't mention it Steven. Now would you go talk to you bossy little girlfriend. That girl has been just as miserable as Kitty and you owe it to yourselves to sort this mess out." Hyde knew Red was right. Didn't make this any easier.

"Whatever."

"Steven your an adult now. So you should know as an adult your going to have to do things you don't want to do."

Hyde nodded in agreement " I know Red, I just can't right now." He knew how lame he sounded right now, but the thought of sitting down and talking to Jackie was a little to much right now. "I will though. Talk to her I mean."

"Good." Red said as he followed after his wife.

"Hey guys. Hyde your back!" In all the excitement he forgot about Charlie. The newest member of their group hadn't changed at all. "Did you kick Kelso's ass."

"Yeah you already missed that man."

"Damn was it a good one?"

"Oh it was a really good one." Kelso said dumbly with a grin. "He punched me so hard that I think a tooth got knocked loose. And I peed myself."

"Ai it was a good punch. The best I've ever seen."Fez said and agreement and Hyde just smiled.

It really was good to be home.

* * *

"So Foreman stay safe and rock on." Hyde said into the microphone as he left his message to his friend. It was short message, but Hyde knew that Foreman would understand his true meaning.

"Um Steven." Kitty interrupted his thoughts. "You have a visitor." Jackie had walked in and Hyde knew that the time for them to talk had finally come.

"Can you give us the room Mrs. Foreman."

"Oh sure kick me out when things get juicy between you." Kitty joked, but she still got up from the couch and left the room.

Jackie looked nervous, a look that didn't match her at all. Confidence was her usual look and she wore it well.

"So Fez was telling me and Donna that you went to to Vegas."

"Uh yeah it seemed like the place to go at the time." Man did he hate saying that, but it seemed to be the thing he was saying today. "Anyway I'm sorry about earlier. That wasn't how I wanted to see everyone when I got back."

"Even the part where you hit Michael?" She joked

"No I liked that part. I liked it a lot." Hyde admitted happily with a smirk.

Silence filled the room and it made both of them really look at each other.

"I'm sorry." The both said at the same time. Hyde chuckled and Jackie giggled.

"You go first."

"Steven I'm sorry about what happened in Chicago." Jackie said truthfully. "I was alone and I thought I lost you forever."

"Yeah well I can see why you thought that." Hyde hadn't given her reason to stay. Hadn't given her a reason to wait. That didn't make it hurt less though.

"So are we going to talk about us?" Jackie questioned "I mean where do we go from here?"

"I'm not ready to get married Jackie." Hyde admitted to her. Which was the truth and one of the few things that he learned during his time away. "At least not yet."

"Yet?" It was't much, but it was enough to bring a smile to her face and Hyde found himself smiling to. A knock on the front door caught there attention.

"I'll get it." Kitty said from her hiding spot in the den. Not that she was spying or anything. Kitty opened the door to reveal a pretty blonde woman.

"Sam?" That was not who expected to be behind the door.

"Steven who is this?" Oh this wasn't going to end well. Not at all.

"She's someone I met in Vegas." Yeah probably better to not reveal what her job was.

"Yeah Hyde was the best tipper." Crap.

"Tipper?" Double crap.

"She's a exotic dancer." Hyde mumbled out and the looks Jackie and Mrs. Foreman where giving him weren't anything good. "What are you doing here Sam?" That last time her saw her she was dancing on a pole in sin city.

"You don't remember?" Sam asked and Hyde shook his head. Remember what? "We got married!"

"What!" Three voices shouted in surprise.

* * *

 **Hey guys here my authors note to you guys. Couple of things for yah. One I used go by The Simple Man of Legends, but I haven't used the account in years and I wanted to start over when it came to writing. Since I love rock music and I'm still pretty simple when it comes to life I bring myself to you as The Simple Rocker. My stories on my other account are still and I'm not going to take them. I am however in the process of rewriting everything. I want to make them better, but first I want to work on this which brings me to my second point. I hate season 8. Like really hate it which is funny considering I've never watched it. Before you scratch your heads and wonder how I can hate a season that I've never watched just remember Hyde and Jackie didn't end up together and there's your answer.**

 **Yeah I'm still pissed about it. Anyway this is my version of season 8, because even a guy such as I can write a better version then what they put on our television screens. As you can tell I've already made some changes. Like Charlie is still alive. What can I say. Free alcohol for the gang.**

 **So drop a review and tell me what you think. Chapter 2 should be up soon. Hopefully. If college doesn't kill me first.**


	2. Turn the Page

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for you and as always I own none of this.**

* * *

(September 20 Foreman Living Room)

"Oh my god." Jackie cried and ran out of the room while Hyde looked on in shock. Married? How could he be married?

"So where I can I put my things hubbie?" Sam asked as she looked around the house. Hyde had to put a stop to this before it got anymore out of hand than it already had.

"Sam come on where not married. I mean the last time I saw you I was giving you some ones!" Hell the last time he saw her was three days ago. Right around that time he had started one of his long binges... Shit he really did get married. He took off his shade and rubbed his eyes in annoyance. He had ran to Vegas to escape weddings and marriages. It only figured this happened to him.

"You probably don't remember much of it. I mean you were really drunk. I mean you were singing with the Elvis impersonator before you disappeared." If he remembered correctly he woke up on the other side Vegas, missing his shirt and one of his boots the next morning. That had been a fun walk back to the hotel. It was right after that he decided that maybe it was time to return to Point Place. Right now he needed to get away.

"I-I need some air." Hyde mumbled before walking out through the kitchen. As he walked out, Fez came running in.

"Jackie said there is a whore here. Where is she?" Fez said excitedly before he rushed into the living room.

God damn it he had forgot about Jackie.

* * *

"How could he Donna? How could he not marry me, but he could marry that blonde skank!" Jackie asked tears streaming down her face as Donna held her.

"I don't know Jackie." When the smaller girl had told her what had gone down in the Foreman living room, she had wanted to go over there and kick the crap out of Hyde. The only thing that had stopped her had been the crying brunette in her arms. "But you can bounce back from this. I mean your Jackie Burkhart! You can do anything."

Jackie wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Your right Donna, I just..." Jackie started. "I just can't believe Steven did that to me." That wasn't a burn. Burns were supposed to jokes. Supposed to be funny. They weren't supposed to crush her heart and make her hate herself, especially when all she wanted to do was hate him.

"Knock knock." Standing in the doorway was Mrs. Foreman. She gave both girls a look before she walked over and hugged Jackie who proceeded to cry into her shoulder. "How are you honey?" Jackie gave her a look. "Okay bad question."

"I can't even show my face over there. Right now he's probably cuddling up to his new wife." Bitterness couldn't describe how she felt right now. This was white hot anger, but Kitty saw the need to correct her. Or at least defend her son a little bit.

"Actually honey, Steven disappeared again. Said he needed air after his new... friend showed up."

"So where is she?" Donna asked.

"Oh I left her with Red."

(Foreman Living Room)

Red sat in his green recliner as Sam sat on the couch. It was rather awkward between the two.

"So what do you do for a living?" Red found himself asking curiously in an attempt to end the silence.

"I'm a stripper." She answered him. Red looked at her funnily.

"Well there goes talking." He said sarcastically as refocused on the T.V

"You haven't met a lot strippers have you?"

"Oh gee what gave it away?"

(Donna' Room)

"Are you trying to get rid of her?" Donna asked and it was an honest question. If anyone could chase away a stripper from Vegas, it was Red Foreman.

"Maybe." Kitty replied and there was a pause between the woman before they all laughed. It was the first laugh Jackie had since the incident in the living rroom.

* * *

Hyde found himself driving around in an attempt to clear his head. Sam was someone he honestly thought he'd never see again, let alone marry. "How can this happen." He asked himself. Vegas really screwed him on this one. He went there to run away from his problems, only for a new batch to form.

"Shit, shit, shit!" His fist hit his steering wheel in frustration. This wasn't how he wanted things to go. He had been angry sure. Angry at Jackie and Kelso and Sam for showing up, but mostly just angry at himself. He accelerated the Camino in order to reach his destination quicker. After ten more minutes he finally hit the brakes and reached his destination.

It was the spot he had taken Jackie to all the years ago on Veteran's day. Even before that date it had been one of his spots that he came out to to clear his head after a bad day. The place was peaceful. He got out of the car and ran his hand over his face in confusion.

"What the hell do I do now." The look Jackie had given him was the worst. She had only ever given him that look once before. Right after the accident with the nurse. "This is not how I wanted things to go." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He hated the cancer sticks and the hold they had over him. Just like with Jackie. He popped one in his mouth and lit it. It wasn't a joint, but it would work for now.

He did know one thing, especially after all this.

He didn't want to be married.

* * *

When Jackie and Donna finally came down from Donna's room, they found Kelso, Fez and Charlie playing basketball in the Foreman's driveway. None of them said anything as they came into view though the looks they were giving Jackie were just as bad as words.

"So Jackie." Kelso said with a cheeky grin. "Have you met Hyde's new wife?"

"Ah burn!" Fez said though Donna didn't find it funny in the least.

"Get bent you tools!" She said as she frogged both of them.

"Ow, damn Donna." Kelso cried in pain as he and Fez rubbed their shoulders.

"No Michael, I haven't met Hyde's new wife." Jackie answered with a deadly tone. The look in her eye wasn't anything good, Donna knew that for sure. "And I don't need to meet her, because Steven Hyde has no affect on me!"

"Yeah we really saw that after watching you wait for for him after two months." Charlie exclaimed. Jackie shot him a venomous look and he wisely shut up.

"I'll prove it. Tonight. Because we are going out. And having a good time. With no stupid damn Steven Hyde!" Jackie shouted before she stopped off. The four friends exchanged looks as the watched her walk off.

"This isn't going to end well is it?" Charlie asked Donna who only nodded in agreement.

"Not at all."

"Man Jackie was fired up!" Kelso exclaimed loudly. "And I have to say it was pretty hot!"

"Yes angry Jackie is something else." Fez said in wonder. "Ooh do you think now that her and Hyde are broken up, that I, Fez, have a shot?"

"I'm gonna hit both of you again." Donna warned with glare.

"Oooh now Donna's angry! This day just gets better and better!" Fez really needed to learn when to shut up.

* * *

The drive back to the Foreman's house was waiting game of torture. How could he go back in there right now? Knowing that Sam was there and was expecting a husband to greet her. Hyde wasn't husband material damn it! But both her and Jackie thought otherwise.

Hyde was nineteen for Christ sake. People were expecting to much out of him right now. Hell the last year had been nothing but expectations. From Jackie and from WB. It was all to much for him to take in and instead of dealing with rationally he ran to Las Vegas and did a lot of dumb shit.

"Man all these year Red was right. I am a dumbass." Hyde muttered sarcastically as he came to a stop. He wasn't nervous! He was zen. He was calm. He could do this.

He opened the sliding door to see Red, Kitty and Sam sitting at the table in the middle of a conversation. Zeppelin had been laying under the table, but quickly stood up in order to greet his owner. "Hey pal." Hyde placed his hands on both side of Zeppelin's head and gave a good shake. The dog panted happily at the greeting.

"Hi honey." Sam said as she got up and went to kiss him, but Hyde turned his head and she kissed his cheek.

"Steven, Sam here was just telling us you two met." Kitty said nervously and Hyde sighed tiredly. Another conversation he didn't want to have.

"So it went like this" Sam started as she told his adoptive parents how she met the self proclaimed Zen Master.

(July 21 Las Vegas)

Steven Hyde was for the first time all week was not drunk off his ass. Though the night was still young so that could change soon. Him and Zeppelin were just chilling right now. Enjoying the serenity of his surroundings.

"Excuse me, sir dogs aren't allowed in here." A large man said as Hyde glanced away from a half naked chick. Strip clubs were the best.

"He's my service animal." Hyde said smoothly as the man glanced at the large dog who wasn't wanting to move.

"Do you have any identification?"

"Yeah right here in my pocket." Hyde reached into his pocket and pullet out nothing except a raised middle finger.

"Alright that's it you need to leave!" The bouncer said and grabbed Hyde by the arm. Zeppelin look ready to move to bite the man, but Hyde put his up hand up. The dog surprisingly enough stop.

"I'm going, I'm going." Hyde didn't want any trouble tonight, especially considering his head still hurt from the other night. Getting up from his seat and walked towards the exit. As he walked he looked at one of the many poles situated around the club. There he saw a woman. A very pretty blonde woman with a great rack.

(Foreman Kitchen Now)

"So him and Z were walking out of the club. I thought man that is one cool looking guy." Sam said explained to Red and Kitty their first meeting. Of course that hadn't actually talked to each other yet. That came later.

"Oh well isn't that nice." Kitty said to Red, but her eyes said another thing. Hyde didn't need a translator to know what she really saying

What the hell Steven!

"Uh Sam could we talk somewhere else." Hyde asked calmly.

"Why what's up dear?"

"Look can we talk somewhere else man?"

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Red and Kitty." Did she think that would stop him or something. Hyde was a brutally honest damn near all the time. He was just this one time trying to save her some face from what he was about to ask her.

"Alright fine. Sam I want a divorce." There it was out in the open.

"What!"

"Oh thank god!"

"Finally Steven, I thought you were going to be a dumbass." It was nice that the Foreman's were taking his crumbling marriage so well.

"But why I thought after-"

"Sam I went to Vegas, because I was hoping to avoid a wedding. Of course it was my luck something like this would happen. But I can't stay married to you." Sure she was nice to look at, but that was it. She wasn't what he wanted. He had thought that he had made that clear.

"But why?" Sam questioned and Hyde would explained it to her had he not been interrupted.

"Because Steven loves Jackie." Mrs. Foreman said in a sing-song way. Hyde shot her a look.

"Mrs. Foreman now's not the time for that." He didn't say she was wrong. Red was shooting his wife a look now as well.

"Kitty lets leave these two alone." Red was a saint. Kitty looked as if she wanted to protest, but the looks that Red and Steven were sending her made her rethink it.

"Fine." And with that Steven and Sam where finally alone. Except for the dog that would look between the two.

"So you love someone?" Hyde grimaced. Even after all this time, he still struggled using love as a feeling and connecting it to a person.

"It's complicated." Complicated was to mild of a word for him and Jackie.

"We," she said while indicating to themselves, "Don't have to be complicated. I mean I know you had to feel something while we were in Vegas."

"Sam I barely remember Vegas." Hyde stated firmly. There were bits and pieces that he did in fact remember, but they weren't about Sam. "Beside you'd hate being married to me. I'm kinda of an ass."

"No you kissed me three days ago and their was passion in it. There was something!" This chick was in denial. Either way it didn't matter. He didn't remember anything from the last couple of days and he wanted a divorce. "I'm going to check into a hotel. I think we can work this out later." She got up from her chair and walked out into the driveway.

"No Sam!" Hyde called after her, but she either didn't hear him or ignored him. Hyde dropped into one of the chairs. "God damn it is nothing going to go my way today." Zeppelin walked over and placed his head on the table in an effort to cheer Hyde up.

"I was right Z. Today has been a long day." With that Hyde stood up and walked to the basement.

He needed a circle. A.S.A.P

Taking a seat in his normal chair, which he missed more than he cared to admit, Hyde reached into his pocket and pulled out a joint. Zeppelin hoped up onto the couch and made himself comfortable as Hyde lit the joint and took a deep inhale. The effects made him numb. A smirk fell on his face as carefully got up from his seat and turned on the TV. Taking another hit. He sat back down next to his dog and just let the drug hit him.

He honestly had no clue where his friends where and he couldn't find it in him to care at the moment. He was tired. He wanted to relax and not deal with anything. That included the brunette that had been stuck in his head.

"Steven I need your help." Mrs. Foreman called from the kitchen. Hyde knew it had to be something important so very carefully he got up from his spot on the couch, snuffed out his joint, hid it in his room and made his way up the steps to see what she needed. Zeppelin made no effort to get up. The dog could be just as lazy as him.

"Whats up?" Mrs. Foreman was by the phone and she seemed to worried about something.

"It's Donna," She said indicating to the phone "There's a bit of a situation with Jackie."

"What kind of trouble are they in?" Could he not get one fucking second of peace around here anymore?

"Well they kinda of went out to a bar and..." Mrs. Foreman was hesitating. That meant it was about him. Great.

"Tell Donna I'll be there in ten."

"But you don't know where they are!"

"Mrs. Foreman it's Point Place. There's only two bars in this town."

* * *

Jackie Burkhart was going to go out of control. As soon as she saw the glowing lights of the bar, she'd known she was going to go out of control. Two months of anger had been building up in her and she was ready to let out some steam.

First her boyfriend was afraid of even thinking about marrying her one day, some day in their future. Then she left said boyfriend to take a job in another city where she knew no one. Then boyfriend shows up in hotel, giving her just a smidgen of hope, only for her ex to show up in nothing but a towel. Boyfriend proceeds to disappear for two months. She loses her new job. Boyfriend returns married to a blond skankoid. Every bad possible outcome that could have happened, happens to her.

So Jackie Burkhart is angry and she's sad. And she's ready to let loose on anyone that gets in her way.

"Another one." She called to the bartender. She didn't remember what number she was on, but it was a lot of tequila.

"Um Jackie," Fez interrupted mid drink "Maybe you should put the glass down..." He tried to take the shot glass from her but she smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch my alcohol. If you do I'll use what ever power I have to ship you back to native land." Fez stepped back in fear. "Besides I'm in the middle of forgetting Steven what's his face!" She finished her next shot and Fez looked around warily. Where the hell had Donna, Kelso and Charlie disappeared to? This was supposed to be a fun casual night. Instead he was left with Jackie the drunken nightmare.

"Okay but maybe you could try forgetting Hyde sober?" Fez tried nervously, but Jackie ignored him and instead began climbing atop the bar. This caught the attention of every guy around. All the climbing had shifted the dress she was wearing giving everyone a spectacular view, causing every guy to give a loud cheer. Except for one.

Hyde had finally arrived to a bar in order to pick up his very drunk friends. He was not however prepared for the free show from Jackie.

"No one forgets me though Fez! Because I'm Jerky Berghert."

"Trust me doll no ones forgetting this anytime soon." Hyde said from behind the crowd which he started to shove out of his way. He approached the bar carefully. "Come on down Jackie." He held a hand out to her.

"Hey man," a hand grabbed his shoulder "Your interrupting the show." Hyde was pissed now. And pissed off Hyde solved his problems violently. With a swing the other guy went tumbling down, causing everyone to back away from the bar. Now very fed up with the way his night was going, Hyde basically grabbed Jackie from off the bar and carried her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Hyde!" Jackie screamed and started punching his back. It was uncomfortable for sure, but as long as she didn't kick him he was safe. Seeing a bathroom sign, Hyde carried the struggling girl to the restroom before anything else could happen.

Luckily enough the guys restroom was completely empty. As gently as he could Hyde placed Jackie back on her feet. She wobbled for a second, before starting an attack on Hyde. Her tiny fist smacked into him and she kicked his shins. 'Damn I'm going to have some bruises tomorrow.' He thought to himself.

"I hate you, I hate you. I hate you!" Jackie shouted at him

"Yeah well right now I'm not overly fond of you either." If she wanted to shout fine. Shouting he could work with.

"How could you!"

"How could I what?"

"Don't play dumb Steven! You married that whore when you couldn't marry me!" Jackie was hurting man and he hated. This mess had gotten out of hand faster than he could clean it up.

"Look Jackie I didn't mean for this to happen." Hyde tried to explain, but Jackie was having none of it.

"Forget it Steven! Because I don't need your explanations. All I need is for you to leave me alone!" Alright that one stung, but there was no use arguing with heer in this state. Hell only three days ago he had been in a similar state that had led him into this situation.

"Fine you don't need me. That's fine." He growled and her eyes widened "But your nuts if you think I'm going to leave you here in the state your in." Jackie's eyes narrowed.

"What are you going to do? Kidnap me?" She asked sarcastically as she swayed in front of Hyde.

* * *

Jackie sat in the Camino silently as Hyde came to a stop in the ally. The whole world was spinning and whatever she drank was about to come flying back up. Hyde was pissed with Donna. How she can let this happen when she was supposed to be the responsible one he'd never know. He only hoped she was having the same problems with Kelso, Fez and Charlie

"Shit Jackie." Hyde muttered as pulled her out his car and held bridal style. It would have been nice. If only her head would stop pounding. Hyde carried her down to the basement and into his room. Zeppelin had been laying on his cot, but after seeing Hyde walk in he hopped up excitedly. "Down Zep." Hyde commanded.

"Neat trick."

"He's just a good listener." Hyde said as he laid her on the cot. She was going to be feeling it tomorrow that was for sure. He pulled the blanket over her.

"I'm sorry Steven." She whispered, but he had already left the room. Tears were flowing now. Zeppelin being the good boy he was hopped back up and curled up with Jackie who drifted off.

Hyde stood outside his room. A headache was forming and it's name was Jackie. Now willing avoiding his own room, Hyde went up the steps in search of food. He had to take his mind off the sleeping brunette downstairs and he hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Steven." Kitty said surprised from her spot at the table, a cup of hot chocolate in hand "I didn't hear you come in."

"Was try to be quiet. Didn't want to wake anyone else up. Jackie's... had a rough night. Letting her sleep it off downstairs. Hyde explained.

"I hope she's okay. She's had a rough two months Steven."

"I think we all have had a rough two months." Steven said as he poured himself a glass of hot chocolate. Taking a large sip that he almost spit up. "You put whiskey in this?"

"No... Okay a little bit." She admitted with a smile and Hyde laughed "Don't tell Red."

"Not a word." Hyde missed the small woman. More than he'd ever admit.

"So Steven, Sam never finished her story earlier. How did you two meet?" Kitty asked curiously. This had been bugging her all night and she really wanted answers.

"I don't know Mrs. Foreman, it's kinda late..." Kitty sent him a pleading look and Hyde caved. "Fine. I'll tell you."

"Perfect, while you tell I'll make you a sandwich."

Hyde had really missed this lady. "It happened the way Sam said. I met her that night as I was leaving."

(July 21 Las Vegas)

Hyde walked out of the strip with a grin on his face. Naked bouncy girls would do that for a guy. Since he'd been effectively kicked out though his plan b was to find a bar that was willing to let a burn out and his dog in.

"Crap." He had left his keys in there. "Stay here Zep. I'll be right back." He turned to go back in when he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. The blonde from before was standing outside talking to some man. A rather shady looking man at that. Hyde couldn't make out what they were saying, but it looked heated. Hyde got closer.

"Where is he bitch." He slapped the woman and Hyde made his move.

"Sick em Zeppelin!" Hyde refused to see anyone hit a woman. Years of watching random men hit Edna will do that to a guy and he swore a long time that t would never happen again if he could help it. Zeppelin heard Hyde's commanded and as if a switch went off in the dog went from peaceful pup to raging monster on four legs. The dog took off at the man, barking and howling. The man quickly noticed the snarling mutt and bolted, Zeppelin following.

"Hey are you alright." Hyde kneeled down to help her up.

"I am now." She muttered. Hyde looked around trying to see how far Zeppelin had gotten. She was safe now and their was probably a very bloody, very chewed up man some where around here. It was probably a good idea to be gone before the cops show up.

"Well later."

"Wait." She cried and then she did the one thing he hated more than anything. She hugged him. Not that he was complaining to much. "I'm Sam." Hyde sighed.

"I'm Hyde."

(Foreman Kitchen Now)

"And that's how I met Sam." Hyde finished his as he bit into a delicious grilled ham and cheese sandwich. Good god this was amazing.

"Well isn't that sweet."

"I'm not sweet. I'm badass." Hyde defended himself. "Anyway me and this sandwich are gonna crash at the store tonight." He had left Leo in charge of the store for two months. That was definitely going to bite him in the ass.

"Are you sure?" Kitty said as Hyde stood up and made his way to the door. "You could just sneak your way up to Eric's room and fall asleep safe and sound."

Hyde chuckled and kissed Kitty on her head. "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." With that he left to get some work done.

He had only been back one day and everything went to hell. So things were basically back to normal.

He still needed to talk to Jackie, but at the moment all he wanted to do was eat his sandwich and listen to some Clapton.

* * *

 **Hey guys here again with another chapter. I happy see there are people that hate season 8 as much as I do. With that an mind I have taken the painful job of watching certain parts of episodes in order to add some scenes. Now full episodes are a impossible that you can't ask of me, because I won't do. And before you ask its because I just don't want to. With that in mind good night.**


	3. Take It Easy

**Hey guys back again with a new chapter. As always I own none of this, season 8 sucks, and Led Zeppelin rules.**

(September 21)

Jackie woke up to a spinning world and a panting dog. Confusion ran through her as she took on her surroundings. This wasn't her room and this definitely wasn't her dog.

"Oh god please tell me that I didn't sleep him!" No that's not what happen. She remembered the bar, the guys she flirted with, and the tequila. So much tequila. "Did I flash someone?" She needed answers and she deciding that the best place for answers would be the person who lived here. As carefully as she could she got up from the cot and walked up to the kitchen. She found Red and Kitty sitting at the table eating, both having cheeky smiles on their faces.

"Morning sleeping beauty." To loud. Much, much to loud.

"Tone it down Red." Kitty said as her husband chuckled. "Jackie would you like some coffee?"

"God yes." Jackie sat down at the table as Kitty poured. "What happened last night?"

"Well you and Donna went out last night." Kitty started. "And then there was tequila apparently."

"From what Kitty told me, Steven carried you in late last night." Red said as he ate a piece of toast. At the mention of her ex she froze.

"What?!" Shock filled her at the thought of ex coming to her rescue.

"Red why don't you give us ladies the room?" Kitty asked sweetly.

"But my breakfast!"

"Now Red." The way she said left no room for arguing and Red reluctantly got up from the table, taking his plate with him.

"Damn kids interrupting my breakfast." He grumbled.

Jackie looked to Kitty who indicated for her to sit down.

"Mrs. Foreman what happened last night?"

"Donna called me last night. Evidently you all went to the bar and you especially had a little to much to drink. Steven volunteered to go pick up whoever needed a ride, but only came back with you..." Kitty explained. Jackie bit her her lip nervously

"What else?"

"Well he said you had a rough night and left it at that." Kitty said sadly. "He scares me honestly."

"What wrong with Steven?" She couldn't help but worry about that idiot.

"Well he came up here a quarter til 11 and he just looked so tired Jackie." Kitty continued "Like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Between his situation with you and his divorce with Sam."

"Steven's getting a divorce." She was to happy to hear that. The thought of Steven with another woman like that was just sickening. A sharp kick to the gut. But if he wasn't staying with the blonde whore, than maybe they still had something.

"Well of course sweetheart." Kitty said it like it was obvious. "Steven's a smart boy... Most of the time."

(September 26 1979 Grooves Record Store)

Hyde couldn't believe his damn luck. Karma was a vindictive bitch, because while he was partying in Vegas, Leo was left running the store and of course nothing good could come from that. Leo was in fact not completely useless, but he did the bare minimal of work. Sales were down tremendously from where they were when he had been running the store.

When he had arrived at the store just five days ago he found empty crates and a dopey Leo. As happy as he was to see the old stoner, he was still pretty pissed at the situation Leo had put him in. For the last five days Hyde had to do the one thing he hated more than anything.

He had to actually work.

The store was a mess. Leo was never a neat person and left pizza boxes and other take out lying around the store. Right next to the records. Windows were fogged up from the constant smoking. Not to mention some of the paperwork that was in the back office was used as rolling paper. So for the last five days he was doing everything in his power to get the store back in to top shape. He barely slept, ate once a day, and avoided the basement for the last couple days. As happy as he was to see his friends, he needed to stay away from them for just a bit longer. They distracted him and the last thing he needed right now was distractions. They all came in to see him at different times, but wouldn't stay very long once they saw him in his 'business mode'.

The one person who hadn't been in to see him was Jackie, which confused him the most. After her wild night out, he half expected her to come storming into the store. But she never came and must have been avoiding him as much as he was avoiding her.

After looking at his handiwork Hyde grinned. A new shipment of records had just came in and sales were slowly rising. Maybe W.B hadn't even noticed.

"Hi Steven." Son of a bitch.

"Hey W.B. What are you doing here man?" His first move was as always play dumb.

"Well I thought I come down to see how my newest store was doing only to find you working your ass off to clean up your mess." W.B said sarcastically.

"Don't know what your talking about." Play it cool and act like you know what your talking about.

"Steven I've talked to Kitty." If their is a God, surely he hated Steven Hyde.

"Crap."

"Steven what the hell were you thinking. Going to Las Vegas?" W.B asked incredulously

"I was thinking that I just saw Jackie in a hotel room with Kelso." W.B looked at him wide eyed at that one. Apparently he didn't know the whole story.

"I'm sorry son." He finally said.

"Everyone one's sorry." Hyde chuckled bitterly "I'm fine." W.B didn't look like he believed him, but he didn't press the issue.

"Look I get it Steven. I've been married four times. Not one of them worked out right."

"Gotta say if this is supposed to make me feel better, it's not working."

"Hold on Steven I'm getting to it." W.B said calmly. "What I'm trying to say is that it wasn't always marriage after marriage for me. There was a girl that I wanted to settle down with for the rest of my life once." Hyde looked at him as if he was speaking a different language, but in reality he was lost in a memory from another time.

"What...What happened man?"

W.B looked at him and smiled sadly. "Her heart was never in good shape, and finally it... it gave out." Hyde took a step back and leaned against the counter. He had never known that about W.B "My point is Steven, don't waste anytime. I spent some much time talking to doctors and specialist that when her time came I didn't..."W.B paused he thought over his next words. "I had maybe an hour to hold her before she died and I'll always regret not getting to talk to her more."

Hyde had never seen this side of W.B before. Usually the guy was as cool as a breeze. But right now he looked haunted. Troubled even. Hyde stepped away from the counter and stood in front of his father.

"Thanks."

W.B nodded and patted Hyde on the arm "I'm serious Steven. Really think about how you want this thing with Jackie to go."

"I'll think about it man." The fact was he had done nothing but think about Jackie. How she was doing after her night out. If she was going to parade on into the store and mess with his head some more. God he was turning into Foreman.

"Good." W.B said. "Now go home. The store looks great and you look like you need some sleep." W.B gave him a once over. "And a shave." Hyde felt the side of his face to feel the beginnings of a beard. "Hey is Kelso the one that dated Angie?"

"Yeah man."

"Give me five minutes and he'll be blacklisted from every club and bar from here all the way to Los Angeles." W.B said with a grin.

"My god you really are my father you evil genius." Hyde said with a laugh.

* * *

"Steven!" Kitty exclaimed happily as her and Red stood in the kitchen. "Your home early! I just finished making dinner." She looked at him expectantly. "You are joining us for dinner tonight? Right?" Hyde nodded his head yes just as Red sent him a deadly look. Besides, he had been avoiding the house and his friends far to much the last couple days. Plus a nice meal would do him some good.

"Wouldn't miss it." Kitty smiled as Hyde leaned against the counter. Red sent him a nod and mouthed 'thank you'. Hyde just chuckled as the older man walked inside the dining room.

"You coming Steven?"

"I'll come get some in a minute." He knew Mrs. Foreman struggled with giving up smoking and as long as he smoked he'd keep it away from her. "Just gonna chill outside for a while."

"Okay sweaty." Kitty said with a wide smile. Hyde was just happy that he could bring a smile to her face. He walked out to the way and leaned against the Vista Cruiser. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes, popped one in his mouth and lit it. The nicotine hit him and finally started to relax.

"Steven?" The voice startled him so much that he dropped his cigarette.

"Damn it." He muttered. Hyde turned around to see Donna and Jackie looking at him. "You guys have anything better to do than sneak up on me?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack, stepping on his old one while he was at it.

"I didn't know you were smoking again." Jackie said surprised. Seriously out of everything that had happened this week, she was questioning him on his smoking habits?

"Been under a lot stress." Hyde said, which wasn't even the half of it. Between the shit show that was Vegas, saving his business, and dealing with his issues with Jackie, he was surprised he hadn't started losing his hair at this point.

"Well this is awkward." Donna said as she stepped around Hyde. "I'm just gonna go this way." Jackie and Hyde were left alone. Hopefully this time time they could have a conversation where they didn't end up screaming at one another.

"Um thank you." She started quietly. "For the other night I mean."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, what you did. You stopped me from doing something I would have regretted."

"Yeah well we've all done dumb things while were drunk." Hyde said with a smirk and a long drag on his cigarette. It was about half way done, but he had no interest in finishing it now. He dropped it and snuffed it out. He pointed towards the screen door. "You coming?"

"Steven wait!" Jackie interrupted. "Shouldn't we talk about us."

Hyde sighed deeply. "Last time I checked there was no "us'." He was happy his shades were covering his eyes, otherwise she would see the truth in his eyes. "Now Jackie, I'm tired and hungry and would really like to get to whatever Mrs. Foreman made." He moved towards the door.

"Your getting a divorce." He stopped in his tracks. "Don't you think that's something important?" Hyde in all honesty hadn't even thought about Sam all week, even though she made sure to stop by the store at least twice a day to remind him about their marriage. Each time he reminded her that he wanted a divorce. It was a strange cycle that left Leo deeply confused about the situation Hyde found himself in.

"Didn't think it was any of your business." Hyde answered. Her words came back to him from the other night. _"Forget it Steven! Because I don't need your explanations. All I need is for you to leave me alone!"_ Those words were going to haunt him for awhile, but if she felt that way than who was he to argue.

"Not my business! Steven everything that involves you is my business." Her tone left no room for arguing, but Hyde wasn't willing to give up that easily.

"If that's true where have you been the last couple days. Donna, Fez and Charlie all stopped in the store to see me. Hell even Kelso stopped in and he's scared to death of me right now."

"I...I was nervous." Jackie said quietly. "I wasn't sure how to approach you after..."

Hyde needed to stop this, because it was quickly approaching a territory that bordered emotional and good God he didn't need that right.

"Look Jackie I'm not in a good place." Hyde admitted truthfully. "I haven't been since Chicago..."

"I apologized for that and I didn't sleep with Michael!" Jackie exclaimed loudly.

"I know, but that doesn't change things Jackie." Hyde said forcefully. "That hurt more than a kick to the nads. To see him there. With you. That was a knife to the chest." Hyde was turning into Foreman, telling the truth and shit.

"Steven nothing would have happened."

"Yeah you say that, but I don't know if you fully believe that." Hyde said nastily. "Answer me this Jackie. If I had walked through that door just five minutes later, what would I have found? You and a naked Kelso."

"I would have kicked him out before I let him touch me like that again." She said with tears in her eyes. "And your nothing but an asshole Steven Hyde!"

"Whatever Jackie." Hyde turned around no longer paying attention to the brunette behind him. When he heard a sniffle, he stopped again and sighed. He turned back and walked over to her. "Jackie we need to stop this. This hurting each other thing." Hyde hated hurting her. No matter how angry he was with her, he never wanted to hurt her. The look she would give him would crush him.

Jackie looked at him and god did he want to kiss her. Make her feel as if everything was alright. That they were alright.

But it wasn't alright. And they weren't alright.

"Come on let go get some food." Hyde said as he grabbed her arm and led them both inside.

"Hey Zep." Hyde greeted the dog as he stepped into the kitchen with Jackie silently following him. She watched as he neeled down and ruffled the dog's ears. The dog quickly lost focus on Hyde as Mrs. Foreman pulled a steaming lasagna from the oven. At least the dog had good taste.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Kitty scolded the dog as he got close. "This meal is for Steven." Hyde smiled at the scene. Kitty stepped around the mutt and walked into the dining room. Hyde moved to follow her, Zeppelin close behind.

Dinner was silently awkward. Red had full focus on his meal. Jackie had full focus on Hyde. Donna and Kitty had focus on Jackie and Hyde. Hyde had his focus on the door and Zeppelin had his focus on the garlic bread in Hyde's hand.

"Yeah this is weird." Hyde went to stand, but Red shot him a look.

"Sit down dumbass." Red said gruffly without taking his eye's off his food and Hyde wanted to ignore the man so badly. But in the end he caved. "How's the store."

"It's doing good." Hyde admitted. "Probably wasn't the smartest move leaving it with Leo." Red chuckled.

"Have I ever mentioned your a dumbass?" Hyde smirked at him good naturally,

"Once or twice I think Red."

"Well I'll have to remind you more now. I mean leaving the store with the hippie. That's just dumb Steven." Red was making some valid points. "I mean that's like leaving Kelso with fireworks. You know something bad is going to happen."

"Well," Hyde glanced at Jackie for a second before refocusing on Red. "I don't plan on going anywhere else anytime soon." Jackie smiled happily. It was a small one, but it still made Hyde happy to see it.

"Good." Red said and everything seemed to be well with the people gathered around the table.

The door opened and Kelso, Fez, and Charlie walked in.

"Ah man are we late for dinner!?" Kelso asked.

"Ai and Ms. Kitty made lasgna." Fez added sadly.

Red looked at the trio that had walked into his house. "What are you doing here? Don't you have some other house to bother.

"No." Kelso answered dumbly as they sat down and grabbed some plates.

"Get out."

"Now Red it has been to long since we have had this many kids in the house-" Kitty tried to control her husbands growing outrage. Emphasis on try.

"Kitty I like having no kids in the house. It's the closest I get to happy these days." Red interrupted.

"Red let's just sit down and enjoy this meal with all these familiar faces." Kitty said with a hint of anger in her voice and as always Red gave in to make her happy.

"Fine, but if any of you talk right, it's a foot in the ass. Got it!" Kelso nodded fearfully and Fez and Charlie gulped.

Hyde just chuckled. Some things never would change. Like Red threatening to put his foot in a ass.

"Hey dudes." Leo said as he walked in and took a seat at the table as well. Hyde just looked at him confused.

"Leo man what are you doing here?"

"Well Ms. Kitty called the store earlier man." Leo answered. "She said to tell you that she was making lasagna tonight. And I like lasagna so here I am." He said with a grin."It makes me feel Italian man." Red looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel, but one look from Kitty calmed him down, or at least it stopped him from throwing Leo out on his ass.

* * *

"Man I really needed this." Hyde said as he took a drag from a joint. God solo circles were way to boring. Especially because the three goofballs before him always made it interesting. Zeppelin sat next to him on the floor.

"Circles weren't the same without you Hyde." Fez said as he ate a candy bar. "Mostly because your the one supplies."

"Yeah man circles were just weird without you or Eric. But now your back and now things are only kinda weird!" Kelso said as grabbed the candy bar away from Fez and took a large bite out of it. Fez punched him on the arm and stole back his candy bar. "Damn Fez I was going to give it back!"

"Uh guys do you ever wonder why we hang out our friends basement when Eric isn't in the country at the moment?" Charlie asked curiously as he looked at them.

"Best not to question things man." Hyde answered him. "That's like asking why Kelso is so dumb, or why Fez like candy so much. They just do."

"Yeah man where else would we go that has T.V or food." Kelso was an idiot, but he also made a good point.

"Or and angry old war veteran and a sweet mother that makes us food." Fez said with a goofy smile.

Man these guys were dumb. The side door opened and for a second Hyde thought it was Red. He sighed in relief when it was just Donna.

"Hey Big D pop a squat." Kelso said to her as he went to hand her the joint. She shook her head.

"No thanks. I need to talk to Hyde." The way Donna was looking at him right didn't promise anything good. "Alone."

"Oooh someone's in trouble." Fez said with a point of his finger in Hyde's direction. Hyde sent him a glance and Fez moved his finger.

"Come on Donna you have to let us stay." Kelso whined. "Your about to beat up Hyde and that's to good to pass up."

"All of you out." Hyde ordered as he took the joint from Kelso and took a long drag. He was going to need it for the conversation that's about to happen. All three of them stood up and exited the basement.

"You guys never let me have any fun." Kelso muttered as he closed the door. Donna took a seat in the chair across from Hyde.

"Sooo..." Donna started nervously and Hyde laughed.

"Never known you to be scared of anything Donna." Hyde said with a smirk. "Ask what you need to ask so I can start opening my welcome home present." He pointed to the case of beer at his feet. Charlie was now a welcome addition in the circle due to this case of beer.

Donna nodded. "What's up with you lately?" She questioned. "I mean you returned from Vegas, and you avoided the basement for days."

"I wasn't avoiding the basement." Hyde muttered as he decided to crack open a can.

"Oh really so staying at the store for the last couple of days for fun?" Donna asked sarcastically as she got up and stole the beer from his hand before he could have a sip of it.

"Hey!" You don't mess with a man's beer. It just wasn't right.

"You can have this back when you tell me how your doing." Donna threaten.

"Or I can reached down and grab another one." Hyde pointed out and he did just that. Donna almost pouted.

"Crap." She said ass she drank from the can.

"You didn't have to steal my beer you know." Hyde said with a laugh. "You could have just asked." He took a sip and let the cool liquid slide down his throat. Yep he was going to need a couple more of these.

"Well would you answer?"

"I don't know." Hyde answered unsure. "Depends on how many beers I'm having tonight." He joked and took another drink of his beer.

"Seriously though how are you?" Donna asked again and took a drink of her own beer,

Hyde thought for a moment. "Honestly, I'm tired Donna." Hyde fiddled with tap of his can. "Tired of working and tired of talking." Donna looked at him unconvinced with his answer.

"C'mon Hyde that's not an answer."

"Well if you ask stupid questions, you'll get stupid answers."

She smacked him on the arm. "Quit being a jerk, Hyde."

"Well what do you want me to say Donna?" Hyde asked angrily as he stood up.

"I want you to tell me why you aren't with Jackie?" Donna asked and looked to be going in for the kill.

"It's... complicated." Hyde muttered and looked down.

"That's lame Hyde."

"Donna look..." Hyde was struggling to find the right words. "I'm trying to take things slow here. I mean I just came back from Vegas, the stores a mess..."

"That sounds like a load of shit Hyde." Donna said angrily as she made for the door. She stopped just as she opened the door. "Just tell me this. Do you still care about Jackie?"

Hyde looked at Donna and had to be the most serious she had ever seen him. "I'll always care about Jackie."

Donna grinned. "Because you looove her."

"Yeah, yeah I do." Donna actually looked at Hyde in shock. He had never admitted to actually being in love with her, not to them at least.

She grinned again. "Good to know." And with that she left.

Hyde sighed and turned on the TV. Seeing that _Charlie's Angels_ was on he sat back in his chair and finished off his beer. Not nearly drunk enough, he opened another and prepared for a long night of drinking.

Zeppelin, who had been silently watching the exchange between Hyde and Donna, came up and whined at Hyde. He nudged his arm and Hyde patted him on his furry back.

"I'm fine buddy." But he really wasn't. Not even close to fine. But after a couple more beers and a few hours of relaxation he'd be more than fine.

* * *

(July 25, 1979 LAS VEGAS)

Hyde stumbled into his cheap motel room. His clothes were messy and his face was dirty. It was dark out, so he decided to not wear his sunglasses. His eyes had an angry gleam to them and he glanced down at his nearly empty bottle of whiskey. He tilted his head back and finished off. He looked at the bottle again and chucked it out the open door. He could hear it smash somewhere in the parking lot.

Zeppelin who was sitting on the bed watched all of this as his master dropped to the ground and put his back to the wall. He hopped off the mattress and walked up to his master as he gained his bearings.

"I'm fine Zeppelin." Hyde slurred as he looked around the room. Vegas was supposed to help him. So why didn't he feel better. "Just had a little bit to much to drinky.."

Zeppelin licked Hyde right on the face, and if they were in Point Place Hyde would have scowled at the dog, but they were in Vegas and he was drunk.

"Alright down boy." He said with a chuckle. He had never believed that bullshit about dogs being man's best friends and crap, but with Zeppelin it was different. The dog had become an extension of him. When Hyde was angry, he seemed to know how to calm him down and when he was upset he hung around and did sappy shit like lick him on the face to cheer him up. Hyde looked at Zeppelin sadly.

"I miss her man." Hyde slurred to the dog. "I know I should hate her, but I just miss her man." He admitted softly as he laid on the floor in a drunken heap. Zeppelin curled up on the floor next to him as he slowly fell asleep.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll rest a little bit." He muttered as he passed out.

* * *

 **Hey guys back again with a new chapter. This one dedicated to the great Glenn Fry, because the man is a legend and Take It Easy is one of my favorite songs. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and remember always hate season 8. Oh and to those that were wondering about the name of this story, yes it is named after the Kansas song. Because One: Carry on My Wayward Son kicks ass and Two: It seemed fitting I guess.**

 **With that said good night.**


	4. Saturday Night Special

**Remember I own none of this. I'm just doing my civic duty by writing this because season 8 is horrible. In fact anyone that has ever written a season 8 fix-it deserves a damn medal.**

* * *

( **September 27** )

Hyde woke up with a dry mouth and surrounded by beer cans as he laid on the couch. The TV was strangely enough on the weather channel, which caused Hyde to chuckle. He was still wearing the same Rolling Stones t-shirt and jeans from yesterday. Pushing up from his stomach he slowly climbed to his feet. He looked at his watch to see the time, 10 _:36_.

His conversation with Donna last night had drained him and caused him to rethink things. Things between him and Jackie and how where they were going to go from there. He was so lost in his thoughts he barely noticed Zeppelin pawing at his leg.

"What's up Zep?" Maybe he needed out or something. The dog turned and was barking at the door. Hyde briefly stretched to get the kinks out of him and walked towards the door. He barely opened it when Zeppelin rushed past him. Not used to seeing his dog like this, Hyde followed.

Standing in the drive way was a giggling Mrs. Foreman as she watched Zeppelin and Schatzi as they both eyed each other. Zeppelin towered over the much smaller dog and looked down at him curiously. Hyde smirked as he watched his dog look at the much smaller animal.

"Schatzi and I were just coming back from a walk when out of nowhere Zeppelin appeared!" Kitty said with a laugh as Schatzi and Zeppelin began to play. Hyde watched in surprise as Zeppelin carefully moved around the tiny dog. Zeppelin like other dogs as much as he liked other people. It was why they got along so well.

"Zeppelin quit being nice. It's weird man." Zeppelin gave Hyde a funny look and then promptly ignored his owner and continued to play with Schatzi. Hyde just shook his head and chuckled.

"Steven don't tell him that! Schatzie doesn't have many friends and Zeppelin the first dog that he's seen in forever." Kitty scolded with a finger bent over and picked up the small dog. "Steven would you like some breakfast? I can wip up some pancakes!" She said with a smile.

"That'd be great Mrs. Foreman." Hyde said as he picked up the basketball and tossed it into the air. Pancakes sounded kick ass. Kitty nodded and walked into the house, happy that she could serve food to one of her 'babies'.

Tossing the ball a couple more times Hyde noticed Zeppelin had locked onto the ball. A playful smirk on his face, Hyde began to dribble the ball. Zeppelin following his movements. "You wanna play Zep?" The dog answered with a bark and Hyde shot the ball.

* * *

"So he really said that?" Jackie asked as she sat on Donna's bed. Donna turned to look at her with a smirk on her face.

"Word for word." Donna said triumphantly. Getting Hyde to open up about anything was about as easy as getting an alcoholic to quit drinking.

"So why can't he say that to me!" Jackie shouted frustrated as she stood up and paced around the room. Steven Hyde was an idiot or as Red would put it a dumbass.

"Well he may have spent a bit more time in the circle" Donna explained "I really think we just need to throw you two in a room so you can sort your issues out."

"That won't work Donna." Jackie looked at Donna like she was a child. "Steven will just break the door down."

"Okay that does sound like Hyde." Donna scratched the back of her head nervously. "Look Jackie I think Hyde's been beating himself enough over this whole Vegas thing." Jackie sent her look and Donna needed to calm the brunette down before she blew up. "Hear me out! Hyde has barely been in the basement since he's been back. I've seen more of his dog this week than I've seen him."

"Take a wild guess who's fault that is!" Jackie exclaimed sarcastically. She sat back down on the bed in a huff. "I wish things could go back to the way they were." She muttered. Donna sat next to her and gave Jackie a hug.

Loud barking broke them out of their conversation and both Jackie and Donna ran to the window. Down in the driveway was Hyde playing basketball with Zeppelin who was trying to get the ball away. Hyde would go one way, but Zeppelin would follow.

"I haven't seen Hyde that relaxed in awhile." Donna exclaimed as Hyde shot the ball with a jump shot. Zeppelin went for the ball and Hyde went to stop him.

"Yeah."Jackie said with a smile as Zeppelin turned his attention away from the ball and jumped on Hyde instead knocking his shades off. A smile broke out on his face as he wrestled with the dog.

* * *

"Damn it Zep." Hyde said with a laugh as he finally managed to push the dog off. He usually wasn't in this good of mood after a night of drinking, but something about today made him feel less pissed off. Maybe it was the pancakes Mrs. Foreman was making him or maybe it was the game of ball he just played. Either way Hyde was in a good mood.

"Hey Hyde!" His mood was now plummeting like Wile E Coyote. Kelso and Fez stood before each having cheeky grins on their faces. "Did you just get your ass kicked by a dog?" Kelso asked with a goofy grin as Hyde stood up and wiped the dirt off his pants. "Because that would be a doggy BURN!" Keslo and Fez laughed and Hyde just shook his head at the two.

"Shut it you morons." Hyde looked around for a second. "Where's Charlie?"

"He's out with his dad at some beer expo or something." Fez said as all three stopped what they were doing.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Hyde asked but it was mostly directed towards himself.

"Seriously man." Kelso said with a mouth wide opened in shock.

"This is a nightmare." Fez cried. "A beer less nightmare!"

Zeppelin seemed to sense the sadness from the three and howled with them.

"Hey!" Red shouted from the doorway. "Would you three shut up! I'm trying to enjoy my damn Saturday." Red shot Zeppelin a look. "That goes for you to fido." Zeppelin barked at him. "Steven! Kitty's almost done with the pancakes."

"Cool."

"Alright! Pancakes!" Kelso moved towards the door, but Hyde stopped him.

"Um no pancakes for you." Hyde said with a hand on Kelso's shoulder.

"What! Why not?"

"Because as you put it I got my ass kicked by a dog." Hyde explained sarcastically. "Hey Fez want some pancakes?"

"Oh yes that would be nice." Fez said with a grin.

"But, but..."

"Come on Z." Hyde said from the open door. As soon as both Fez and the dog where in, he locked the door. Kelso stood out their outrage. Hyde just grinned and sat down to enjoy his food. Kelso stood out there glaring at his two friends.

"Here you go Steven." Kitty sat a plate of pancakes before him. "And here you go Zeppelin." She sat another plate on the floor by the dog.

"Kitty don't feed Steven's mutt people food."

"Now Red that dog makes Steven smile." Kitty said with a look. "And when he smiles, I smile. So that dog gets his pancakes."

Red narrowed his eyes at Zeppelin. "I think she likes the dog more than she likes me."

"That's crazy Mr. Red." Fez said as he ate a piece of pancake."Ms. Kitty married you, not the dog. Though if you keep up the grumpy attitude."

"Shut it." Red gave a sharp look to Fez who went back to eating his pancakes.

"So Steven, Fez what are you both doing tomorrow?"

"Um nothing."

"Yes I have nothing to do also."

"Good than you both can come to our anniversary party."

Hyde and Fez glanced at one another. Most parties at the Foreman household usually went wrong somehow. So they could only imagine how screwy this could get.

* * *

"You guys suck." Kelso pouted from the couch as Hyde lit some incense. Hyde just grinned as he sat back in chair.

"Kelso you seem angrier than you should be over pancakes." Fez pointed out as he ate another pancake. Kitty had made plenty of pancakes, but Hyde and Fez refused to give them to Kelso.

"Yeah man these are awesome, but you keeping looking at me like I told Zep to eat your baby or something."Hyde muttered sarcastically.

Kelso sighed. "It's not the pancake's guys. I was offered a job in Chicago. At the Playboy Club!"

"Kelso that's a dream come true. Why are you pouting you sex machine?" Fez asked and Hyde looked at him strangely.

"Well I called them back this morning to get the okay and they took back the offer! Said that I had been blacklisted or something like that!" Kelso said in outrage. "I mean look at me! I'm man pretty!"

Hyde was torn between feeling guilty and laughing out loud. When W.B wanted to make your life hell he succeeded. "Here man have a pancake they make everything better."

Kelso nodded sadly and bit into the pancake. He perked up immediately. "Damn these are good."

Hyde just shook his head and got up. He needed to get ready for work. The store was supposed to open two hours ago so he may have been just a tad bit late.

"I'll catch you guys later." Today was still looking pretty good so far. Hopefully he could keep in that way for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Leo man I need to remind you that you don't live here." Hyde said to the old hippy as he laid on the couch in Grooves.

"I don't?"

"No Leo you don't."

"Damn that sucks man, because this couch is comfy." Hyde shook his head and walked towards the counter. Lifting up the cash register he pulled out his stash and fought with himself on whether or not he wanted to light up. The door opening broke him from his thoughts and he quickly put his stash back. Standing there was an average enough looking guy who strangly enough looked like a mix between Foreman and Kelso. That alone kinda creeped him out.

"Uh hey man how can I help you?" Hyde asked calmly as he walked up to him.

"How's it going man. I'm here to answer a help wanted ad?" What ad was he talking about? Hyde hadn't put up any help wanted ads. He turned to Leo.

"Leo did you put a help wanted ad?"

"Yeah man I had this jar of pickles I couldn't open, so that seemed like a good way to get help." Leo said lazily as he walked into the back office. He came out a second later with an opened jar of pickles. "Never mind man I opened it."

"Oh." The guy muttered dejectedly and walked back towards the door.

"Wait." Hyde ordered and he turned around to look at Hyde. "We could use some extra hands around here. For the days I don't feel like showing up."

"Well thanks man I just moved into town and-"

"Whoa your not hired just yet." Hyde interrupted with a smirk. "You have to pass the job interview first."

* * *

"I need to hire more people man." Hyde said laughing. "Because interviews kick ass."

"Dude if you do this all the time, than I'll be employee of the month before you know it." The guy now known as Randy exclaimed.

"Good then my first order as your new boss is that your opening tomorrow." What a sucker.

"Man these pickles are awesome dudes." Leo said as he reached into to the jar and pulled out another pickle and bit it in half.

"Alright well I'm going home. You need to lock up." Hyde said pointing to Randy who nodded. "Oh yeah and if I find any money, records, or my stash missing than there'll be hell to pay."

* * *

( **September 28** )

Hyde messed with his tie before finally giving up completely and throwing it on his cot. Mrs. Foreman wanted him to dress up nicely for the party. She even insisted that Zeppelin needed to look his best. That had been a fun thirty minutes trying to get the dog cleaned up..

"Need some help handsome?" Hyde froze as arms wrapped around him.

"Sam what are you doing here?" Hyde would give her this, she was persistent in her efforts to save their 'marriage' .

"Well I came here to talk to you. Kitty explained that today was her and Red's anniversary and invited me to stay awhile." Hyde walked out of his room but Sam followed. "Why are you so against talking to me?"

"Because Sam I have nothing to say."

"That's not what you sajd in Vegas." Sam exclaimed as Hyde gave her a sharp look.

"Forget about Vegas." He said harshly and Sam took a step back. Hyde took a deep breath in order to calm himself down. Vegas continued to haunt him and he was afraid that he was never going to get past it. "Look Sam I don't know what you want, but I'm not it." He said as gently as possible. Sam looked close to tears and if they're was one thing Hyde hated it was see a woman cry. "Come on now." He stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her arm. Sam looked at him and before Hyde could stop her she was kissing him.

Hyde was so shocked he could barely move. It had been awhile since he had kissed anyone and he'd be lying if he said that he didn't find the blonde attractive. He finally came to his sense and pushed Sam away.

"What the hell Sam!" Anger went through. Evidently this chick just didn't get it. Something out the corner of his eye caught his attention. Standing at the bottom of the steps was Jackie. The look in her eyes was slowly killing him. Tears were in the corner of her eyes. Before Hyde could even explain, she was gone. She had turned and ran back upstairs.

"Jackie wait!" Fuck he couldn't even catch a break.

"Good riddance." Sam sneered and Hyde turned and looked at her. Zen be damned, he was getting his point across.

"Listen and listen good. I don't love you, I don't know you, and I sure as hell don't want to be married to you!" Hyde's anger had reached a point it hadn't reached since his ma left. Before Sam could even retort, Hyde as out the basement door and on his way to the drive way.

He needed a damn cigarette. But that would have to wait. There was a ninety pound brunette that was going to walk away from him forever if he didn't do something about it.

* * *

Life evidently hated Jackie Burkhart, because every chance she had to be happy just blew up in her face.

"I can't believe him.." She cried as she stormed into the Foreman kitchen.

"Jackie? What's wrong?" Kitty asked as she pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge. "Did Steven say something mean? Because if he did I'll have Red go down there and set him straight!"

"Steven was down there with Sam and.."

"Jackie would you just hold up for a sec." Hyde interrupted as he entered the room.

"No just stay away from me Steven!" She couldn't deal with him right now. Every time they talked something bad happened to her and she was just about sick of it. She walked out of the kitchen, leaving Hyde alone with Kitty.

"Steven what did you do." It was less of a question and more of a demand.

"I didn't do anything." Hyde started as he stood there in shock. Every time he tried to fix his mess he ended up making it worse. He sat on one of the bar stools and pinched his nose in annoyance. "Sam came to talk and she..."

"She what Steven?" Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She kissed me and Jackie may have saw it."

"Oh I knew I shouldn't have let that floosie in here." Kitty said outraged. "I try to be nice to the lady and look what happens."

"It wasn't you fault Mrs. Foreman." Hyde told her. "This is my problem and just haven't dealt with it yet." Maybe it was about time he really dealt with it. For the last couple weeks he had been asking for a divorce. Now it was time to demand the damn thing.

* * *

Jackie sat in the living room surrounded by people, but she felt like the only person in the room.

"Jackie are you alright?" Fez asked nervously as he sat down next to her carefully. He figured the best way to treat this situation was to act like he was dealing with a wild animal. By keeping a good distance between himself and Jackie.

"I'm fine Fez." She said softly, but even she didn't believe those words.

"Maybe it was an accident." Fez tried unconvincingly.

"Right there lips accidentally collided." Jackie said sarcastically. Fez scooted away in fear. A knock on the door broke them out of their conversation. Fez had been looking for a reason to get away and jumped up to answer the door. Standing outside was a tall, skinny man wearing a rather tacky blue leisure suit. He had slicked back dark brown hair and a rather cocky feeling to him.

"Hello I am Fez how can I help you." Fez said cheerily.

"Uh hi?" The man looked at Fez strangely. "I'm looking for Steven Hyde. This is the right place?"

"Yes Hyde does live here." Fez answered the man. "He's in the kitch-"

"Eddie?" A confused Hyde exclaimed from the other side of the room.

"Hyde!" Eddie said with a grin and pushed Fez aside. "Man am I glad to see you." He glanced around at the room. "So this is where you live. It's the exact opposite of Vegas. It's so...boring."

"Eddie what are you doing here man?" Eddie was a guy he never expected to see again.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and remembered you said you lived around here. So I figured what the hell, I'll go see my old business partner again."

"Steven who the hell is this guy?" Red demanded from his place by the bar. Kitty not to far away. Both of them looking at him expectantly. Eddie answered for him.

"Good afternoon sir and madam." Eddie said charmingly, though Hyde thought of it more as weaselly. It was the same smile he wore when he met Eddie. "My name's Eddie. Eddie Mondary."

"Again who the hell are you?" Red asked sarcastically. Kitty turned to her husband.

"Now Red why don't you just calm down a bit." Kitty said him. She didn't need him beating up a stranger on their anniversary after all. She then turned back to Hyde and Eddie. "Sir wer'e waiting."

"Me and Eddie worked together in Vegas." Steven said as he looked at Eddie suspiciously. "I have no clue as to why he's here though." Eddie chuckled at Hyde.

"Like I said I was in the neighborhood."

"Right." Hyde said unconvinced. Eddie was a rat first and foremost. He wouldn't come here unless he had a reason.

"Well any friend of Steven's is more than welcome here." Kitty said with a smile.

"Everyone!" Kelso said as he stepped into the room, Donna right behind him. "I have an announcement! So stop what your doing."

"Except for that one."Red said sourly as he looked at Kelso.

"Kelso what are you doing?" Hyde asked annoyed.

"Hold on Hyde I have something to do." Kelso said with a smirk. He than turned towards Jackie. "Jackie I need to ask you something."

"What is it Michael?" Jackie asked confused. Donna was trying to mouth something to her, but Jackie couldn't make it out.

Kelso looked into her eyes and got down on one knee and pulled out a black box. He opened it to reveal a engagement ring. "Jackie Burkhart will you marry me." Jackie gasped in shock as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them. Hyde stopped breathing for a second before anger coursed through him.

'What the hell is that idiot thinking.' He thought as Jackie looked at him.

"Kelso what the hell are you doing." Red asked with narrowed eyes. Surely the moron couldn't be that stupid.

"I'm proposing. Duh Red." Kelso replied dumbly. He looked at Jackie again, expecting an answer.

Hyde recognized that ring. "Kelso where did you get that." He demanded.

"I was looking through your glove box and found it Hyde." Kelso said with a smirk. "And this would be a burn!"

Hyde grinded his teeth and grabbed Kelso by his shirt and hoisted him up to his feet. "Why where you going though my car?"

Kelso looked at him nervously. "I was going to leave something in there as a prank and then I saw the box and..."

"Why were you going to leave something in the El Camino!" Hyde demanded.

"Because I called the Playboy Club in Chicago and begged them to give me another chance!" Kelso exclaimed as he pushed himself away from Hyde. "They said I was given a bad recommendation from William Barnett!" Kelso said with a finger pointed at Hyde. "That's your dad!"

"Kelso you have five seconds to get away from me." Hyde growled. "One."

"I'm not afraid of you Hyde."

"Two."

"Kelso you should run." Donna told him.

"Three."

"Move your ass man!" Fez said fearfully as Kelso stood his ground.

"Four."

"Oh he's gonna say it!" Eddie said excitedly as everyone gave him strange looks. "Just watch."

"Five." Seeing that Kelso hadn't moved, Hyde did the only thing that came natural to him. "Zeppelin sick him." The dog had been laying over by the piano bench all afternoon, watching the guests and the newfound excitement. As soon as his owner had muttered that command though the dog took off at Kelso, eager to please Hyde. He let loose several loud angry barks as he charged. Kelso for once in his life didn't stick around to play with a dog. He ran out the door and through the kitchen, Zeppelin hot on his heels with his teeth bared.

Jackie bent down and picked up the dropped ring. Her eyes narrowed as she read the writing on it. "To my tiny doll..." Her eyes turned to Hyde who froze.

He hadn't thought about that ring in months. He had put it in his glove box and drunkenly forgotten about it. Now it was mere feet away from him. Hyde gulped and then bolted out of the room. He had to get far away from that damn piece of jewelry. Maybe Zeppelin hadn't ripped Kelso to shreds yet and left something for him to pound on.

"Man I picked the best times to visit." Eddie said with a grin as everyone glared at him. "Hehe sorry..." He muttered sheepishly.

"Well this was just great!" Kitty shouted with anger. "My anniversary party has been ruined!" She ran up the stairs. Red glared at the remaining guest.

"Alright everyone out. No more dumbasses are aloud in this house for the rest of the day." Red ordered as everyone left. He turned to Donna before she was out of the house. "Donna find Steven before he goes awhol again. Don't need another stripper wife on our hands.."

"Hyde married a stripper." Eddie said surprised. "Man how did I miss that."

"Alibaba you find that moron and make sure he doesn't get mauled by the dog."

"You got it Red." Fez complied eagerly. He wanted to get out the house before someone actually did die.

"I'm going home!" Jackie announced. She couldn't anymore of this craziness.

"Do you guys mind if I tag along? I feel like I'm missing something." Eddie asked as the small brunette walked out of the house.

"That's fine." Donna said with a raised eyebrow. "As long as you tell us how you know Hyde."

Eddie chuckled. "Well it's a bit of a funny story."

* * *

( **July 28 1979** )

Hyde was having a decent enough night. He had found this cool pool house called Griffs that was a decent enough bar, with decent enough liquor and decent enough women to look at. It also happened to not be to far from his motel. Tonight was quickly becoming an easy going night that he was going to enjoy fully.

Right now he was sitting at the bar watching as people passed by. It was a Saturday and whole place was crowded. People were filling every corner of the pool bar

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hyde turned to look at the person talking to him. Sitting in the stool right next to him was a guy about his height with slicked back dark hair that gave him a greasy look.

"No." Hyde said numbly. He didn't like talking to his friends let alone strangers when it came to talking

"Ah c'mon buddy you look like your having a tough day."

"Man seriously leave me alone." The more this guy talked the more Hyde wanted to hit him.

"Hey!" Another voice broke them out of their conversation. "Your the guy that hustled us in pool!." A large man said with a beefy finger pointed at the guy sitting next to Hyde.

"Who me? I would never." The greasy guy said nervously and Hyde chuckled at the man's misfortune.

 _'_ _Sucks for him I guess.'_

"Me and my friends want out money back, or you and your friend are going to get it!" Wait what. The man was pointing at him now and his two equally large friends were glaring at him.

"Hold up I don't even know this guy." Hyde exclaimed angrily. Why was he getting roped into this?

"Oh come on ole buddy ole pal. That's no way to talk to and old friend." Hyde was going to kill this guy, if the other guy didn't kill him first.

"Look just give me my cash! Now!" The man ordered. Hyde was in the middle of an internal debate about what he should do. On one hand he could give up his money. On the other hand he wasn't a wimp. His new found friend made the decision for him. He took his drink and threw it in the big man's face.

"Ah my eye's!" Hyde looked at the guy curiously.

"Fireball whiskey. Works every time." Greasy said with a smirk and Hyde couldn't help but laugh. Talk about a literal burn. "Now throw a punch and pray we live!" With that both Hyde and Greasy tackled into the guys. Hyde almost wished Zeppelin was there. The dog was probably bored out of his mind right now.

The smaller brawl eventually morphed into a much larger fight as the whole bar descended into chaos. Hyde threw a punch that made one of the guys bounce his head off the floor. He would have continued but someone grabbed the back of his shirt and threw up against the bar. The man from before was glaring at him angrily with bloodshot eyes. He tried to get Hyde with a left hook, but he narrowly ducked before the guy could take his head off. Hyde drilled the guy in the stomach and as he bent over in pain he kneed him in the face. The guy keeled over and Hyde ran out before he could get into a fight with any one else.

"Damn can you throw a punch." Greasy said following him out. Hyde glared at him. This guy dragged him into something on purpose to save his own ass.

"I'm gonna kick your-" Sirens interrupted him. Someone must have called the cops. Hyde booked it around the corner before he could get arrested.

"Hey wait up." Hyde didn't look back. He couldn't afford to get locked up in a Las Vegas jail cell. He quickly moved to get back to his dingy motel room. He wasn't to far from it now. "Man would you just slow down." Hyde was entering the parking lot now and this guy was still following him. Hyde turned and faced him.

"What do you want?" He ordered with a dangerous tone. If this guy said something Hyde didn't like than he was gonna get it.

"Hey look man I was just gonna say thanks." The man said in an attempt to appease him.

"Fine your welcome now leave!"

"Hold up a sec. This is where your staying?" Greasy questioned as he looked around the parking lot. Okay so it wasn't the white house or anything, but it was better than nothing. "Oh no this won't do for you, my new friend."

"I'm not your friend! I don't even know you."

"Well lets change that. I'm Eddie. Eddie Mondary." Eddie said with hand out for a hand shake.

Hyde was gonna regret this night. He just knew it. But he shook the hand anyway.

* * *

( **September 28 1979** )

"Hyde call him off!" Kelso shouted as he hung from a tree limb. Zeppelin was right below him trying to latch onto him with his teeth. Hyde stood behind the leaping dog with a smirk on his face. "My arms are getting tired."

"Well thats to bad Kelso." Hyde said irritably. "Because I'm still having to much fun with this."

"C'mon Hyde let him down." Donna said from behind him with Fez and Eddie standing right next to her. That's how they found the two and the madness had been going on for twenty minutes. Fez and Eddie still found it funny, but Donna was quickly getting tired of it. Hyde turned to her.

"Did you know about this burn?"

Donna shifted nervously. "Kelso told me about it right before he did it. I tried to tell him it was a bad idea, but you know Kelso, he never listens." Hyde nodded and turned back to Kelso.

"Listen and listen good Kelso. If you ever go digging through the El Camino again, I won't sick Zeppelin on you. I'll just gut you myself!" Hyde looked at the still leaping Zeppelin. "Zep enough!" The dog stop jumping but contiued to growl at the hanging pinata known as Michael Kelso. "Let's go Zeppelin I'll buy a cheeseburger." The dog reluctantly followed his owner as they made there way out of the Foreman's backyard.

Kelso dropped from the ground with a dopey grin on his face. "Man that was a close one."

"Kelso do you have a death wish?" Donna questioned seriously. If Hyde had gotten a hold of him this time then Kelso may have actually gotten hurt. Not just a punch to the eye, but actually go to the hospital hurt.

"No Donna. I just wanted to get back at Hyde for costing me that job in Chicago. Duh!"

"Well if you keep it this up either him or his dog are going to kill you."

"I'm not afraid of Hyde or that stupid dog of his!" Kelso sneered. All four of them heard a loud barking as Zeppelin turned the corner.

"Oh you shouldn't have said that." Eddie said with a chuckle. The dog took insults personally.

"Oh no." Kelso muttered fearfully. He turned to run but it was to late. The dog had sank his teeth into a sensitive spot.

"Ow my ass!"

"Aiii!"

"Gross!"

"Zeppelin stop! You don't know where that's been!"

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you like the new chapter. As many of you cant tell I'm trying to add more to Hyde's time in Vegas and I'm also keeping Kelso in Point Place. The writes could have done a bunch of different story lines with Vegas and they decided to go with the marry a stripper one. Stupid ass season 8 writes ruining my show.**

 **Again hope you like it and see yah next time.**


End file.
